Rattleblaze
❝''I indeed do, I like to think that my kits are looking at the same sky as I am. It makes me feel as if they were still here.❞ — ''Rattleblaze to Lunakit when they're talking about watching the stars. Rattleblaze is a long, sleek-furred russet-brown tom with some white markings as well as orange tortoiseshell splotches here and there, his build is quite large and bulky, along this, he has sharp, intimidating grey eyes and he is seen frowning most of the time. He is adaptable, unpredictable, and snappy. He is currently ranked as a warrior in ThunderClan and used to be a rogue. 'Appearance' Heritage: Breed(reason why) (if multiple: Breed(reason why) x Breed(reason why) (x Breed(reason why)...)) Description: Rattleblaze is a tom with sharp grey eyes, which are most of the time narrowed in a threatening way. His overall frame is more on the muscular, large and bulky side, which gives him some physical advantage in fights, but makes him rather slow. His main coat is a russet-brownish colour, along with his fur length being on the medium-long side, with some curly parts here and there, though it is quite messy a lot of the time. He has a few white markings on his paws and tail tip, yet what defines him the most are his orange splotches all over his body. They have quite a few shades of orange stripes in it, some darker and some lighter, these patches can be found in his face, back and tail base. Palette: : = Base (#4A2F30) : = Tortoiseshell markings 1 (#B64B25) : = Tortoiseshell markings 2 (#9B3B14) : = Tortoiseshell markings 3 (#7C2E13) : = Tortoiseshell markings 4 (#D29582) : = White markings (#FFF6F4) : = Eyes (#AE9E85) : = Inner Ears (#7B4E47) : = Nose (#7B4E47) : = Tongue (#AC5649) : = Pawpads (#C96D5F) Voice: Deep and smooth, pretty clear except when he's angry, his voice portrays his emotions quite easily. Scent: Pine trees. Gait: Confident, head held up high and long, heavy steps. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Adaptable -' Description of trait * '''+ Considerate -''' Description of trait * '''± Unpredictable -''' Description of trait * '''± Secretive -''' Description of trait * '''− Argumentative -''' Description of trait * '''− Snappy -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: MoonClan Cats Involved: MoonClan Age Range: 0-6 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: MoonClan Cats Involved: MoonClan Age Range: 6-12 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Rogue Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Conifer, Nest, MoonClan Age Range: 15-30 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Sparkbite, Henstrike, Squirrelscramble, Magnoliathorn, Leafsneeze, Warblesnow Age Range: 30-current moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Cares for | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Misses ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= "..." TBA. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= "..." TBA. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= "..." TBA. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :"..." TBA. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= "..." TBA. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= "..." TBA. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *He shares a voice with Shizuo Heiwajima *Due to being an outsider to ThunderClan, he currently does not dislike any of the other clans, he knows very little about them *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Do I look that old? ❞ — Rattleblaze to Lunakit when he asks him if he has kits ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Rattle_ryl.png|Rattleblaze by Rylie Rattleb.png|Rattleblaze by Bee Rattle_single_dad.png|Rattleblaze by Me __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Agensive Category:ThunderClan Category:Warrior